


(coffee and blowjobs) at your fingertips

by lusehun



Series: selu [7]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 14:40:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5378825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lusehun/pseuds/lusehun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>(509): he brings me coffee and gets a blow job. not sure if I trained him or he trained me or it's simply mutually beneficially beautiful.</i> - <a href="https://instagram.com/p/1JJdwXlAzz">@tfln</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	(coffee and blowjobs) at your fingertips

**Author's Note:**

> this is part of an professor-student relationship AU, but it won't actually fit in my AU now cos i changed it ^^;;  
> but yeah if that squicks you out stay away by all means~

  
  
Luhan sits at his classroom desk, rubbing the bridge of his nose as if it would calm him in some way and relieve him from the most likely oncoming migraine. He has a free period now, thankfully, although the stack of papers underneath his fingertips and pen don’t exactly give him any free time. But well, that's what lunch is for, he supposes.  
  
Wednesdays are the worst. Well, after Monday, of course. But Wednesday's are still too far away from Friday, but far enough from Sunday that he always feels exhaustion taking over him mid week the most. His lectures on Wednesdays aren't the best, either.  
  
He runs a hand through his hair and taps his pen on his wooden desk; grading essays is so not what he wants to be doing right now. Or ever, really. But especially right now when he could really use two painkillers and a double espresso. Or a nap. Or sex. Just a few essays down, he's not focused like he should be.  
  
When he attempts to make his way through another - one that seems particularly boring and makes him yawn, rubbing his tired eyes slightly after - there's the sound of soft rapping on the door, three knocks. And then another, as if for good luck. But it isn't, really. More like a pre-warning.  
  
(But in a way, he supposes it is good luck too. A good luck charm in the form of a person.)  
  
"Come in," he says, still staring at the offensive essay, already sure of who it is anyway.  
  
The door pushes open and a head of silver hair pops around it. "Gyosunim? I got you coffee."  
  
"Sehun-ah!" Luhan beams. "You're my saviour. My knight in shining armour. My prince on a white stallion!"  
  
"Don't worry, I know." His student smiles a very shy and cute smile and shuffles in, closing the door behind him. Luhan hears the familiar sound of the lock being turned and very nearly smirks slash grins. He settles for a smile when Sehun is in front of him.  
  
"My hero," Luhan continues when Sehun holds out a bag of two beverages. "What kind did you get me?"  
  
"Iced americano, of course," Sehun says almost proudly and puts the bag on Luhan's desk.  
  
"That's my good boy," Luhan coos, if only for the blush that erupts on Sehun's cheeks. "You know me well."  
  
"Well I ought to by now," Sehun only says, rolling his eyes and full on ignoring the praise even though Luhan knows he likes it.  
  
"Come, sit," Luhan offers and pats his lap. He finds it amazing how sometimes Sehun can be so shy but then so bold other times. He expects Sehun to stutter and refuse like he has other times, but he shrugs and plops himself onto one of Luhan's legs, sitting sideways so they can see each other. Luhan can see red on the tips of his ears, though. He feels somewhat proud. Also thankful that Sehun isn't heavy.  
  
"Did you get bubble tea?" Luhan asks, resting his head on Sehun's shoulder. "You smell nice."  
  
"Thank you," Sehun replies as he gets the drinks out of the plastic bag. "And nah, green tea frappe today, you want some?"  
  
"Do you want iced americano?"  
  
"You know I hate coffee."  
  
"Then no, not today," Luhan says, his breath tickling the junction between Sehun's shoulder and neck as he noses Sehun's skin. "You'll like it eventually."  
  
"What makes you think that?" Sehun's voice sounds slightly breathless as he asks, concentrating on putting the straw into his cup. He dabs his finger into the cream and sucks on it, knowing fully well that Luhan is watching him. Luhan can’t tell if he’s feigning innocence or not.  
  
"Because you spend too much time with me not to." Luhan wraps his arms around Sehun's waist and kisses the side of his neck. "Thanks, by the way, I'll have it later."  
  
"Why not now?"  
  
"Because," Luhan starts and then stops to kiss his way along Sehun's sharp jawline, feeling him squirm a little. "Right now, I have you."  
  
That shy smile appears on Sehun's face again and he puts his frappe down on his professor's desk and turns his body enough so their faces are level to each other, and then he's leaning in to press their lips together. A little moan escapes from his lips and into Luhan's mouth when Luhan pushes his tongue in Sehun's mouth, a little rushed with their lack of time.  
  
Luhan runs his hands underneath Sehun's jumper and t-shirt, feeling the warm skin of Sehun's back against his fingers. It's somewhat calming, somehow relieving the stress from the skin stretched over his bones, fingers tired from holding pens and turning pages. He prefers holding Sehun a whole lot more.  
  
Then he breaks apart from Sehun and taps his butt. "Up you get," he says and Sehun looks a little confused but stands up. His lips look pinker than ever, nicely bitten and slightly swollen. Then Luhan gets onto his feet too and gestures for Sehun to sit down.  
  
"Time for the hero to get his reward," Luhan says and Sehun snorts at his cheesiness but then almost chokes when Luhan gets onto his knees. If anyone was on the other side of the desk, he would be hidden from view, not that it matters.  
  
Luhan rubs Sehun's crotch through his jeans and is happy to find him already hard.  
  
“Naughty Sehunnie, you had something like this in mind when you came here, didn’t you?” Luhan teases and Sehun nods, eyes glazing over as he looks down at Luhan.  
  
Luhan forgoes the physical teasing for today as they both have lectures soon, unbuttoning and unzipping Sehun's jeans and letting him lift his hips for ease, pulling his down boxers too.  
  
Sehun's dick stands tall and proud and Luhan wastes no time, cupping his balls and kissing the head. Luhan stares up at Sehun as he then licks a stripe from the base to the head, and Sehun’s hand flies to his mouth to muffle the moans that are already coming out.  
  
Then Luhan wraps his lips around Sehun and Sehun scrambles for purchase, threading pretty long fingers through Luhan’s soft hair.  
  
“Hyung,” he moans and Luhan wants to smirk but it’s a little hard with Sehun’s dick in his mouth. “Don’t go too deep,” Sehun says, almost like a warning although Luhan obviously already knows Sehun isn’t the smallest.  
  
Luhan all but ignores him and pushes Sehun’s dick further into his mouth, lips stretched a little too much but enjoying the weight on his tongue. Especially when Sehun tightens his hold on his hair and tries not to thrust into his mouth. He feels tears prick his eyes when the head hits his throat, pulling all the way out with a pop. Sehun whines at the loss.  
  
“Pass me the lube,” Luhan says and Sehun hurriedly opens the top draw of Luhan’s desk, already knowing fully where it is. This isn’t the first time they’ve messed around in the classroom after all, and he doubts it’ll be the last, either.  
  
They both know it’s not the wisest of ideas to keep lube in a teacher's desk, but everyone else knows if they dared to go through Professor Lu’s desk they’d probably get their fingers cut off. He would find out somehow. There are worse things Luhan could keep in his drawer anyway, like handcuffs, for example. Luckily, those stay at home.  
  
Sehun roams the drawer with his hand mindlessly til he finds a small bottle underneath a few papers. He basically throws it at Luhan in his haste to keep things going; fortunately for Sehun, Luhan isn’t slow, immediately uncapping the bottle and spreading it on three fingers.  
  
“Lift your legs up,” Luhan orders even as he pushes them up, and he takes off Sehun's shoes. Sehun kicks off the jeans and boxers sitting around his ankles and puts his feet on the chair, keeping his legs pressed against his body. Completely exposed to Luhan, he flushes pink.  
  
“Gyosunim,” Sehun whines as Luhan eyes the backs of his pale thighs, his hard dick between them. Luhan trails his wet fingers over the cleft of Sehun’s ass and Sehun arches off the chair in want, in need. The lubricant is cold against his skin but he doesn’t care, his skin feels like it’s burning anyway. “Hyung. Plea-”  
  
“Start with two?” Luhan asks and Sehun nods eagerly, much to Luhan’s amusement. He eases in two fingers and Sehun immediately lets out a moan at just being touched again, lifting his ass up slightly to push himself on Luhan’s fingers. Fingers that always feel so nice, inside of him or drawing lines on his skin, threading through his hair.  
  
“Relax, baby. I’m getting there,” Luhan says in that all too soothing voice of his, reaching up to cup Sehun’s chin with his free hand. “So pretty.”  
  
“You say that all the time,” Sehun says, trying to keep his words coherent as Luhan finally speeds up to a pace he likes.  
  
“Because it’s true.”  
  
Luhan takes his hand away from Sehun’s face and hears the start of a whine -- until he wraps it around the base of his dick instead. Sehun watches on as Luhan puts his bow shaped lips back around it and bobs his head, and suddenly it’s all too much when a third finger enters him and his dick almost hits the back of Luhan’s throat again; his toes curl almost painfully and he lets out an embarrassingly high pitched moan.  
  
Except he’s too far gone to actually be embarrassed.  
  
When Sehun clenches tight around Luhan’s fingers, and his hips start bucking, Luhan knows he’s close. Then soft fingertips are ghosting along his cheekbone and he looks up at Sehun, previously too focused on what he was doing. There are tears in the corner of Sehun’s eyes from the overstimulation and his face is a bright shade of red, spreading to his neck. Luhan feels mesmerised, especially by Sehun’s pink mouth hanging open, filling the air with moans as his chest rises and falls rapidly with pants.  
  
Luhan almost stops what he’s doing -- almost lets Sehun’s dick fall out of his mouth, almost halts his fingers. Then Sehun’s fingers move off his cheek and brush his fringe to the side, having fallen slightly in his eyes. Even when he’s a moaning hot mess, Sehun is still considerate and sweet.  
  
(Luhan has learnt over time that Sehun just wants to touch him all the time, even if it’s for the briefest of seconds, but he’s the clingiest before an orgasm and after. Luhan never used to indulge him, not really being a touchy person, but Sehun has his ways of gradually changing little things in Luhan’s life.)  
  
“Hyung--” Sehun moans, interrupting Luhan’s train of thought.  
  
“Ride it out,” Luhan says, words barely understandable with his lips stretched around Sehun’s dick. It’s not the most attractive way to speak, he thinks, but he hardly cares right now. “I can take it.”  
  
Sehun then fucks into Luhan’s mouth, onto his fingers, having restrained himself so far. Luhan can feel tears pooling in his eyes again but it doesn’t last too long before Sehun is whimpering that he’s gonna come.  
  
Luhan takes his fingers out of Sehun’s ass and laces them with Sehun's, not caring that they're still lube slicked, he knows Sehun doesn't either.  
  
Luhan sucks on Sehun's dick eagerly until his hips come to a sudden halt and he's coming down Luhan's throat with a cry. Sehun watches as Luhan's adam's apple moves, swallowing it all. His limp dick falls out of Luhan's red mouth and a little bit of semen comes out with it, rolling down his professor's chin until Luhah wipes it off with his finger and obscenely sucks it, as if it's just something like vanilla ice cream.  
  
  
"Fuck," Sehun groans and Luhan grins. "Why do you know all the right things to do.."  
  
"Experience," Luhan laughs and Sehun pouts. "And, I think I know you enough by now." He smiles and Sehun melts just a little.  
  
"You think so?" Sehun says, raising an eyebrow. "Come here," he whispers and pulls on Luhan's hand.  
  
"I know so," Luhan says as he stands and slots himself between Sehun's bare thighs.  
  
"Wish I had time to return the favour," Sehun says, running his free palm down Luhan's side. Then he's reaching up to press their lips together. He moves his hands to the backs of Luhan's thighs and pats his own legs when they pull apart and Luhan rolls his eyes.  
  
"You do realise you're still naked from the waist down?" Luhan sighs but sits on one leg anyway, shrugging. "You really want me to sit on your dick?"  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Oh shut up."  
  
"Make me?" Sehun grins and Luhan rolls his eyes again, but kisses Sehun all the same.  
  
"Let's get you dressed," Luhan says, giving Sehun's chin a pat and going to stand up.  
  
"Wait, hyung," Sehun interrupts and wraps his arms around Luhan's waist. "I wanna ask you something. A favour, kind of."  
  
"You can ask me while I put your clothes back on."  
  
Sehun frowns but lets Luhan get up and pick up his clothes off the floor, pulling his boxers onto his legs.  
  
"I was wondering if I could ..." Sehun wonders how to word his question slash suggestion and lifts his hips so Luhan can pull his boxers snug over his hips. "Next time you go down on me..."  
  
"Spit it out, baby," Luhan laughs as he pulls Sehun's jeans onto him.  
  
"If I could ... come on your face instead."  
  
"Oh," is all Luhan says, a little surprised. Sehun stands and pulls his jeans back on. "Well, why not."  
  
"Really?" Sehun asks, he had half expected to get shot down, but he thinks that maybe Luhan has let someone do it before so it wasn't a big deal. "Was worried it might be too .. intimate for you. Or maybe you'd find it gross, I don't know."  
  
Luhan presses a light kiss to Sehun's hip from where he's crouched and zips up the jeans for him. Sehun shudders, apparently proven wrong.  
  
"It's not something I would really let anyone do," Luhan says and stands, resting a hand on Sehun's hip. "But if it's you... somehow I think it's okay."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Somehow, I think I like indulging you," Luhan says, and he looks a little lost in thought. "You're a big baby."  
  
"S-shut up," Sehun stutters, going beetroot red in the face as he looks down to stare at his socked feet.  
  
"What makes you want to?"  
  
"You would just ... look really good with … my come on your face ..." Sehun can feel his ears turning red all over again. His pale skin always betrays him.  
  
Luhan's eyes widen. "Hm, now that you've mentioned it..." he grins. "Maybe we'll have to try it both ways."  
  
Sehun gulps. “Have you let anyone do it before?”  
  
“Hm, kind of, but not really intentionally,” Luhan says, sitting down back in his chair. He grabs his coffee and takes long sip a through the green straw.  
  
“Not really intentionally?” Sehun quotes, raising an eyebrow, wondering if he’ll bother to continue or just leave it like that.  
  
“It was a girl.” Oh. “I was going down on her and she squirted on my face. Was okay, a little unexpected though. She was really embarrassed, actually. Threw her clothes on and high tailed out of there.” Luhan shrugs.  
  
“A fling?” Sehun asks, trying not to wince at the word. He slips on his shoes, acting unphased. He’s still unsure of his position in Luhan’s life, really.  
  
“I guess so?” Another sip from the straw, and he looks at his watch. A silver rolex. Sehun always wonders how he managed to afford something like that, he’s just a professor, after all. But Luhan always takes a liking to expensive, pretty things. “The bell will ring any minute now, Sehunnie.”  
  
“I have another reason for wanting to do it,” Sehun confesses, throwing his bag over his shoulder. “Intimacy.”  
  
The expression Luhan makes is one Sehun can’t quite decipher, so he chooses to ignore it and bend over, kissing Luhan lightly on the lips before he grabs his frappe off the desk and heads for the door.  
  
“See you later, gyosunim,” he waves.  
  
“Bye, Sehun-ssi,” Luhan nods.  
  
The door closes, and Luhan is left to his own thoughts of Sehun and incomplete exam papers. At least he has coffee, though his mouth still tastes a bit like come. 


End file.
